


Huyamos juntos al espacio.

by JupiterCat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley imagine his life with Azira, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lo que pasaría si hubiesen huído
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterCat/pseuds/JupiterCat
Summary: Crowley es insistente en huir con Aziraphale a Alpha Centauri, ¿Y Aziraphale acepta?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Huyamos juntos al espacio.

... –El infierno descubrió que fui yo, pero podemos huir juntos.– Exclamó con preocupación el pelirrojo, convencido de que una vez que Aziraphale estuviese de acuerdo huirían a los confines del espacio.

–Alpha Centauri, por ejemplo. ¡Hay muchos planetas, galaxias enteras a las que podemos huir y nadie nos encontrará! Ni tu bando ni el mío.–  
Calló un segundo esperando, anhelando una respuesta positiva.

–Estás demente, Crowley. Estoy seguro de que puedo hablar con las personas indicadas para evitar que huyas... Huyamos. No veo necesario ir a otra galaxia.– El ángel parecía difícil de convencer y cómo no, si habían pasado tanto tiempo en la tierra y el sólo pensar en dejarla así como así le ponía un poco nervioso.

El demonio pareció más preocupado aún, y sin embargo no dejó de intentar convencer al ángel. Le tomó varios intentos conseguir una respuesta afirmativa.

–Está bien, vayamos al espacio, a Alpha Centauri, a donde sea.– Aceptó Aziraphale sin duda en su voz.

Bastaron un par de minutos para que ambos enemigos hereditarios empezaran a subir al Bentley algunos libros, unas botellas de vino, un par de copas, una taza blanca con alas de ángel y -otra recientemente adquirida- taza negra con una serpiente dorada alrededor.

Una vez que Aziraphale estuvo listo subió al auto dando una última mirada su librería.  
–Apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión...–

No pudo siquiera terminar la oración y Crowley ya se encontraba tras el volante, poniendo en marcha el auto y pensando en secreto cómo podrían llegar a otra galaxia. Si bien, huir había sido su primer idea, no tenía claro cómo lo harían.  
¿Con un milagro? Podría ser, pero con sus bandos pisándole los talones; no se arreglaría.

Imaginativo como sólo un demonio en apuros podría serlo, se le ocurrió que efectivamente un milagro les iría bien. Se teletransportarían con todo y Bentley a la luna, mejor aún, a mercurio. Enseguida conducirían recto hasta la galaxia más cercana o más lejana, pasando por todos los planetas existentes, después de todo sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraban.

Así lo hizo y en un par de horas ya se encontraban orbitando en los anillos de Júpiter buscando un camino para ir todavía más lejos. Un par de días después y con ayuda de un par de "esto apenas es un milagro" ya estaban en Alpha Centauri.  
La vista, cómo en todo el camino hasta allá, era sorprendente.

Uno habría imaginado que el espacio sería como un vacío oscuro y frío, sin embargo no era nada de eso. Y aunque ambos podían sentir la baja temperatura, nada les parecía oscuro con tantas estrellas brillando por todos lados. Varios soles a miles de kilómetros de distancia iluminaban parte del espacio. Sin duda era una hermosa vista.

Tan pronto como el Bentley se detuvo en la estrella, ambos salieron del vehículo, deseosos de iniciar una nueva vida, lejos de los problemas.

...

–Crowley, querido, eso ya no importa. No huimos a Alpha Centauri y el Armagedon no se llevó a cabo. Es lo único que debería importarnos ahora.– Susurró el ángel mientras acariciaba con ternura los cabellos rojizos del demonio recostado sobre sus piernas. 

–Ya lo sé, ángel, pero eso hubiese sucedido si subías en ese momento al Bentley... Hubiéramos escapado con estilo, admítelo.– El demonio de acomodó mejor en su sitio. Antes, el sillón de la librería del ángel le parecía el sitio más cómodo del mundo, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de recostarse sobre sus piernas, tenía en claro que el sitio más cómodo de todo el cosmos, era junto a su ángel.

**Author's Note:**

> Un intento por hacer el fictober de Good Omens. Quedó todo extraño, ya sé, se aceptan críticas. <3


End file.
